villainsrpgfandomcom-20200215-history
Chiang Battlehand - Initiation
the second of the Chiang Battlehand stories, taking place three months after the events of Heroes. Prologue The scene began in a quiet forest as a tall feline figure sat in a pose suggesting meditation, a staff laying by his side - listening to the sounds of nature as he kept his eyes closed and seemed to be at one with his surroundings. Then in an instant his tranquility was disturbed as a young woman dressed in rags ran across the dirt path nearby, pursued by two vicious-looking felines riding on what resembled wild boars: the woman cried out as she held a crying infant in her hands, wrapped tightly and clinging to its mother for dear life. The tall feline's eyes opened with a start and without a word he leapt upwards, surprising the woman sufficiently that she paused - the tall feline flying past her and swinging his staff to knock both riders off their monts, the wild boards quickly running into the surrounding forest. The riders tried to get to their feet, brandishing rusty blades, only to be struck with the tip of the staff and sent flying back with sufficient force to knock them both out against nearby trees. The tall feline then turned to the woman, who at once fell to her knees "oh thank you! thank you! I owe you my life.. as does my daughter.. please, whatever you desire I shall grant.. I am poor but I shall do as you ask!". "A mother should stay strong for her children, do not kneel - come.. you are safe now.." the tall feline replied, gently moving the woman to her feet. "Bless you, kind warrior.. bless you.." the woman said, bowing her head as she hurried down the path alongside her infant. The tall feline watched as the woman left, then turned to the vanquished attackers and frowned, noticing the emblems on their leather tunics - "..I should of known it would be Faungli's thugs.. what other fiends would be so cowardly as to prey on women and children?" he thought to himself. The feline turned to leave when suddenly he became aware of something else in the environment, sniffing the air slightly as he spoke out without turning: "..I know you are there, stranger.. speak..". It only took a few moments for the feline's word to have an effect and a small band of alien beings dressed in various armors ranging from barbaric to ultra-modern appeared from what seemed to be cloaking devices - each one bearing a small symbol resembling a burning star on their chest. "Forgive us Chiang but the Brotherhood of Suns requires your aid.." one of the alien beings spoke out. "I am sorry but I can not leave my world, to do so would bring Faungli's wrath down upon its inhabitants.." the tall feline replied, turning to face them. "You fail to understand Chiang, the threat we face now is the greatest we have ever had - why else would we come to Felidia and ask for your aid? Furthermore, this threat is of your doing.." the alien replied in turn. "What are you talking about?" Chiang began, only to stop as one of the aliens revealed a holographic display nearby. The display showed a small world similar to Felidia but populated by what appeared to be youthful elfin creatures with the ears of a rabbit, their cities made out of shining crystal - in an instant their world is shattered as a glowing light carved into the surface of their main continent, killing millions as the image panned out to reveal a humanoid figure floating in space, its body seeming to be made out of stars and darkness: the figure having effectively carved a note on the surface of the now devastated world: BRING ME CHIANG Chapter 1 "How could you just leave without informing me!" Ginga snapped, thankfully for Chiang, from the distance of a hologram - the tall feline now standing in the hallways of a great space-station situated in the depths of the Milky Way Galaxy. "I knew you would try to come with me, Felidia needs you more than ever now.. I promise.. I will return.." Chiang replied. "Chiang.. Felidia needs *you* .. I am their ruler but you are their champion.. please, tell me, what is so important you have to leave? let alone without telling me?" Ginga said, her anger seeming to pass to concern as she looked out at Chiang with haunting eyes. "Someone has issued a challenge.." Chiang began. "A challenge!? that is what this is about!? You have to prove some childish -!" Ginga began, her anger returning. "NO!" Chiang growled, louder than he had intended, Ginga stopping - her ears folding back. "..Chiang? ..w-what happened?" Ginga asked after a moment, knowing something was very wrong. "Trixolia has been devastated.. millions have died.. because of me.." Chiang admitted, bowing his head. "Chiang.." Ginga began, only for Chiang to turn the hologram off - unable to continue as he stared out at the expanses of space. "Millions.. dead.. because of me.." Chiang thought, forming a fist and hitting the side of the viewing panel hard as he growled, closing his eyes as tears began to form. +++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++ The scene shifted to a large room filled with alien recruits from every imaginable world in the Milky Way Galaxy, as well as some exotic realms existing outside the mainstream reality - standing to attention these recruits ranged in ages from late teens to full-grown adults and all sported the glowing star symbol on their chests. Inspecting the recruits were five unique but powerful warriors, known to many as the Galaxy Police, each one having fought innumerable wars and treated with deep respect even by their superiors - today they were tasked with initiating several new recruits and they each had a unique approach to deal with the task at hand. The most prominent was the female Felid currently examining the front row, one of her eyes was hidden by a patch and the other pierced with the intensity of any dagger - pacing back and forth she was definitely a veteran and when she spoke her voice showed years of battle: "As you already know the Brotherhood of Suns has issued an Omega-Level Threat, which is why all of you are here today.. we have called upon Chiang Battlehand to lead a group in pursuit of the mercenary known as Mr. Odd - who has recently massacred an entire planet simply to send a message.. he wants Chiang, we shall bring Chiang.. as well as company.. furthermore, an extra five groups will follow - each led by one of the Galaxy Police, myself included.. we will work together to weaken Mr. Odd until the rest of the Brotherhood can arrive to detain him.." the Felid said, stalking back and forth. A woman dressed in a flowing black and white dress stood in the front row, almost completely human save for her large bird-like feet and long black and white hair. A figure resembling a humanoid polar bear with blue fur, wearing silver armor embedded with numerous crystals also stands to attention in the front row - slightly shorter than most others in the room but very alert: clearly of a military background and obedient to authority. The Felid growled slightly and flicked her tail, her ears twitching as she looked at the collection of recruits, not too impressed: "..those in the front rows are with me.. the rest shall be divided between William, Quinn, Opal and Ejak.. I hope there are no objections..". As she mentioned each name one of the Galaxy Police nodded in turn, William was almost human save for his pink skin and green eyes but Quinn was more akin to an anthropomorphic gecko, unlike William she afforded a slight save with a reptilian hand. Opal was perhaps the most alien of the group, resembling an extremely tall humanoid statue with a head that would not look out of place on Easter Island, in fact it was his species that inspired those legendary carvings. Finally Ejak was, for lack of a better word, disturbing - choosing to dress in black leather unlike most in the room he definitely gave off a somewhat unpleasant skinhead feel, not helped by his massive muscular body and green skin - which resembled the stereotype of fairy tale orcs: his blue hair all but shaved off and yellow eyes glared out at the world. The bird-like woman gave a nod, glancing at the group but not speaking - yet. Category:Fantasy Category:Sci-Fi Category:Storyarcs Category:Mr. Odd